


Quantification

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: basketballpoetsociety, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of perfect drabbles (exactly 100 words each) written for the "Battle of the OTPs" challenge on basketballpoetsociety. One AkaMido, four AkaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inflection

A few weeks after they meet, Akashi goes to the library, spends an afternoon with a ruler, a projector and an ephemeris, then presents Midorima with a complete horoscope for the next day.

Midorima takes one look and says, “How did you know my time of birth?”

Akashi does not bother to reply. “I thought I would save you the trouble.”

“You misunderstand. It’s not the planets and constellations, but the lucky items Oha Asa recommends.”

“Ah.” Akashi folds up the horoscope.

Midorima flushes. “Surely you must respect that patterns can emerge from seemingly random—”

“Of course,” Akashi says, polite.


	2. Intercept

Halfway to training camp, the bus breaks down, forcing the team to leave the air-conditioned interior and wait in the sweltering heat outside.

Aomine slumps against his bag, too sweaty to doze off. Momoi tries to share her handheld fan with Kuroko, but it merely blows hot air at them. Midorima complains to the bus driver; Haizaki complains to Akashi, who ignores him. Murasakibara seems to be the only one content, munching on chips as they wait.

A car drives past, raising a cloud of dust. Akashi sneezes. Kuroko glances over; their eyes meet.

Kuroko smiles, and Akashi sneezes again.


	3. Discriminant

At unexpected moments, you can’t help but note his kindness. The way he purchases tape for Midorima-kun’s fingers and pastries for Murasakibara-kun. The way he knows Aomine-kun’s shoe size, Kise-kun’s shooting schedule, and Momoi-san’s laptop model. Of all their teammates, he alone has never once been startled by your presence. His eyes turn to meet yours as soon as you are within his line of sight.

Easy to be kind when one never loses, or so you tell yourself, when he smiles at you.

Perhaps what unmans you in the end is the realization that he spares no kindness for himself.


	4. Divergence

Akashi walked into the empty court and sighed. Not surprisingly, the only person on time was Kuroko, who was sitting on the side, reading _Tonio Kröger_. He had not bothered to change for practice.

Arms crossed underneath his jacket, Akashi strode across the floor and leaned against the wall next to the bench.

“Aomine-kun’s not coming, and Midorima-kun lost his lucky item,” Kuroko told him, without lifting his head. “I don’t know about the rest.”

“You’re angry.”

Kuroko just turned the page.

Akashi let him continue reading for a moment longer before saying, “Go get changed. Practice’s starting.”


	5. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [readerofasaph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readerofasaph) because she complained about the last AkaKuro fic being sad.

Kuroko stared up at the roan horse, which placidly stared back as it swished its tail. “No.”

Akashi, of course, was already mounted on his gray and fiddling with the strap of his helmet. “But Tetsuya—”

Kuroko simply shook his head. “It’s not going to happen.”

Akashi gave him a sidelong glance, as he finished putting on his gloves. His back was straight, his coat well-fitted, the reins held casually in one hand. Kuroko couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Well, then” Akashi murmured, as he leaned down and extended a hand to Kuroko, “perhaps you’ll share a saddle with me instead.”


End file.
